What Happens In Vegas
by MileyGlee123
Summary: What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing !**_

Gabriella Montez walked out of the coffee shop with two cups in her hand she was on her way to work with her fiancée. They were in their regular routine. They would wake up, tae a shower, get dressed, and get a morning coffee on their way to work.

"Here you go sweetie, I got a Caramel Macchiato this morning cause I thought somebody deserved something special for his birthday" she said grinning and handing him his cup and squeezing his shoulder. He Chuckled a little while checking his phone.

"It's Good" he said taking another sip. They smiled at eachother and continued walking down the busy streets on New York City.

"Ok, So I made dinner reservations at Babo at 8:30pm I Though maybe we could talk about, you know setting a date?" she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. He Looked a bit distracted, but she ignored it. He turned to her and smiled again,

"Did you just make a plan to make a plan?" he said laughing while staring at her knowingly. She looked confused and answered,

"Did I just do that again?" seeming frusterated, he looked at her and smilied,

"Yeah, you did,"

"Sorry" She said taking another sip of her drink, he looked distracted again.

"It's alright" he replied simply. "Alright I'll see you later," He said walking away, she grabbed him by the arm,

"Hey, Hey, Hey," she said pulling him back. "I love you," he looked at her surprised,

"Oh yeah, I love you too," he kissed her quickly on the forehead and walked away. She shrugged it off,

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled across the street, he turned around quickly,

"You too," and kept walking. She looked at him confused, but shrugged it off and kept making her way toward a long day of work.

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up to a knock at his door. He got up and answered it. There stood a 22 year-old woman wearing a sexy Girl Scout outfit. He looked at her confused.

"Hello sir, would you like to buy some cookies?" She asked seductlivly. He gulped and answered shocked.

"I would, I really would," he replied looking around, "Unfortunatly I don't have any money." She Looked him up and down and answered,

"I don't have any cookies," He smirked and leaned against the door frame as she walked toward him, She jumped on him and they started kissing.

**30 minutes later**

They were laying on the couch and she stared kissing him. "Troy, I need a key…" she told him, getting off the couch. He sat up surprised.

"Wow…Wow… th-that" he laughed nervously "A key?" he asked while still laughing nervously.

"What? No, I want a key, like an actual key to your apartment so I don't have to wait outside when I'm wearing these slutty outfits," she said while putting her clothes on. " I don't want to live with you," he sighed with relief and smirked at her. She walked toward him and straddled him on the couch, "No offense, I really mean this in the nicest possible way… you're not exactly serious boyfriend marriage material," He Looked at her then grabbed his beer, taking a sip.

"And I pride myself on that," he replied taking another sip. She kissed his forehead and stood up,

"I got to go, I'll see you next week? What are we doing? Mother of the baby saved from the fire by a sexy shirtless fireman?" she asked while smiling and they whinked at eachother.

**4 Hours Later…**

He was at work at the woodshop that his father owned. Him and some other employees were watching the basketball game on a little mini television, they were betting on the opposing teams. He glances to his side and sees his dad walking their way. "Woah!" he says and hides the TV, while everyone gets back to work. Drilling, cutting and measuring. Troy grabs his clipboard and starts looking at a piece of wood. "Beautiful," he says and writes something down. His dad walks up next to him and says,

"Hey, Troy, Do you know what time it is?" he asked angerly. Troy turns and looks at him,

"What? Sorry I cant hear you over all this noise, we're in the zone over here, and I don't want to lose focus.. that's how people loose fingers," he said turning back around.

"You're fired" Replied Troy's dad even more angry.

"Yup, We're all fired up," said Troy nervously, still looking at the piece of wood on the table,

"YOU ARE FIRED!" yelled his father, Troy turned to look at him defeated, he thought for a moment, he bent down to reach a basketball, once straightened out he said,

"Alright, I'll play you for it, you win, I'm out, I win, I get second chance," he smilied at his dad. His dad shook his head and replied,

"It's not a second chance when you've had a-hundred of them," His dad said crossing his arms, a little more calm. Troy Looked and the basketball and handed it to his dad. His dad looked thoughtful for a moment and smilied at his son, grabbing the ball. Troy smiled and walked outside with him. 20 Minutes later his dad needed one more point to win. "This is it Troy,"

"You know what, this is ridiculus," he said tossing the ball to his dad, while walking away.

"That's your problem, you cant handle the pressure, as soon as you think you're going to loose, you quit," his father exclaimed, shooting another basket. "Game over, Troy… don't get me wrong your like a son to me," he said taking a sip of his water. Troy looked at his dad disbelievingly.

"Dad… I AM your son," his dad shrugged.

"eh, yeah" he said non chalently, while walking towards Troy, "But it's time to cut the cord," he patted Troy on the shoulder. "Go clean out your desk," he said walking away. Leaving a disbelieving Troy behind.

* * *

"Erick has no idea!" exclaimed Gabriella putting some candles on the cake. "No idea," she repeated excitedly, counting to make sure there was enough. She was currently at her apartment that she shared with her fiancée, which was full of Erick's family and friends, finishing up the set up of Erick's surprise birthday party.

"What? That you're pathetic? Or…" said her best friend of 15 Years, named Sharpay. Gabriella looked shocked.

"What? You think I went overboard?" she asked confused. Sharpay puckered her lips while looking around,

"No… No…" She Looked around some more, "I think it's the exact amount of bored," she said simply looking back at Gabriella. Gabriella opened her mouth in shock, "Which is what I am right now" Sharpay continued. "Can we start drinkin'!" she asked annoyed. Gabriella grabbed her present off the table and turned toward Sharpay.

"Ofcourse" she smiled at Sharpay. "Ok, look it." She showed her the present. "These are for Erick," Sharpay grabbed it out of her hand,

"What is it?" she asked curiosly, setting her drink down. When she opened them she exclaimed "Vegas? I thought you hated Vegas?" she opened the airplane tickets to see more information. Gabriella laughed,

"I Do, but you know that's why they call it a gift, because it truly is self-less" she said smiling, while Sharpay laughed walking away to put the present by all the other presents. Gabriella walked towards the door and stopped before opening it. "Ok, everyone listen, I want you all to hide while I bring him in and when I turn on the lights I want you all to come out and yell surprise,?" she said,

"Oh! So that's how a surprise party works?" said Sharpay, "Ok, glad I got that down," she said finding a hiding spot, everyone in the room laughed.

"Ok, Hide.. Hide, hide, HIDE!" exclaimed Gabriella, fixing her dress. She turned off the lights and opened the door. She walked towards the elevator pushing the down button. When the elevator doors opened, it revealed Erick. "Hey Honey!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. "Welcome home, Happy Birthday!"

"Hey," he said looking extreamly tired, they started walking towards the apartment. When she opened the door they both walked inside. "Ok, Come inside!" she said excitedly. He Put His Briefcase down by the door, and grabbed her hand. "Hey, Hey, Listen," he said pulling her back towards him. She looked up at him and smiled. "We need to talk," he said seriously,

"Ok, well lets do this later, come on" she said getting impatient. He shook his head and didn't move.

"No, no, no, I cant, or ill never do this," he said looking confused, and guilty. "Look there's no easy way to say this.." he started, Gabriella interrupted him.

"Ok, Don't, just think it and then later on ill try to figure out what it was," she said smiling up at him, starting to walk toward the light switch but he held her back again.

"No. no, no ,no ,no," he repeated, "This cant wait Gabriella. Uhh, you know I have a really important job," he said holdong her arms so she wouldn't leave, she just stood there looking at him confused. "So when I come home I want this place to be like an escape… and as of late… It's not… Yes, the sex is great. I -It's fantastic. But the rest is so exhausting! Your so on all the time! The scheduling and planning is just… I don't want to marry you Gabriella.." he finished. Gabriella stood there shocked. "I'm leaving you" he said, stepping away from her. "Well, technically, this is my place so you would be the one leaving," he tried again. Gabriella still just stood there, then she started to cry. "Are you crying?" he asked turning on the lights, then looked around stunned. Everyone slowly come out of their hiding spots looking shocked.

"Surprise…" said Sharpay. He looked extreamly shocked.

"Oh Shit…" he said looking at everyone. "H-Hey… Hey Everyone" he said awkwardly, trying to grab Gabriella's hand. She shook her head and walked into their room, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Thank you so much to everyone! Even though i only got three reviews so far that i've checked, i got tons of people subscribing to story alerts! thank you guys! but I would appreciate it if you also reviewed! :D **

**lotss of love**

**-Miley**

Troy Bolton was sitting with his best friend at his favorite bar, Dung's. It was the night of the day his father fired him from work. "Do you have any idea how much money I made him? You're my lawyer! Can I sue him for something?" Troy asked his best friend Chad Danforth while ordering another beer. Chad nodded his head while he swallowed the last of his beer,

"Well, the problem with suing your father, is that he's your dad," he stated ordering himself another beer. Troy shrugged,

"He'd love it. He'd think we were bonding!" he replied finishing the last of that beer, and ordering another one. Chad laughed and chugged his beer, ordering another one.

"Maybe he would be, you don't know that," he laughed again. "Take him to court he might be nice," he finished, Troy looked at Chad Surprised,

"Well what am I going to do about money?" Chad laughed even harder.

"Wow! You're just realizing that right now?" he said laughing a little less now. "Fascinating," he finished. Troy shook his head,

"I can do a lot of things for money! I'm good at a lot of Stuff," he said looking at their beers. "I bet you five bucks I can finish this beer faster than you can," he said picking up his new beer and handing Chad his, Chad Stared at him suspiciously,

"Really?" he said taking his beer into his hands. "You're on!" he said quickly and they both started chugging their beers. Chad Put his beer down raising his hands, "You're a child!" he stated burping out the gas. Troy set the remainder of his beer down looking up at the ceiling grunting frustrated. "What is that!" said Chad pointing at the more than half glass full of beer that Troy had, Troy just shrugged, "What is that!" Chad Yelled again laughing. Troy turned to the bartender and said,

"Double or nothing," the bartender nodded and handed them the beers.

**10 minutes later…**

The boys sat there with 10 beer cups around them. "You are on fire! look at this! You are on fire!" Troy kept repeating after many loses. "I mean you're lucky," Troy repeated burping out the gas of the beer. Chad laid his head on his hands while leaning against the bar.

"I don't feel good," he stated waving some air to his face with his hand. Troy sat up straighter in his stool against the bar,

"You know what's the one place, where you can step up and be a man?" said Troy getting excited. Chad lifted his head that was now lying on the bar,

"Community College?" he asked shaking his head, Troy stood up and squeezed Chad's shoulders,

"I am talking about one place, and one place only, my friend," he said getting even more excited. Chad turned around and looked at his best friend of 15 years,

"Please say Vegas," he pleaded grabbing his Troy's collar, Troy nodded, "Las Vegas?" he asked again smiling, Troy nodded once more.

"Come on say it like you mean it," said Troy, Chad sat up straighter,

"Vegas." He stated, Troy shook his head,

"I cant hear you," Troy Whispered,

"Vegas." Chad Repeated, Troy nodded his head and they both cheered out, "VEGAS!" while jumping up and down.

* * *

A Drunken Gabriella Sat at the bar where her best friend Sharpay worked at. It was the night that she got dumped by her fiancée. Gabriella took what seemed like her 10th shot. "He doesn't even deserve me!" she said finishing up another shot. Sharpay leaned against the bar,

"Here's my idea on what we should do with this whole Erick thing," she stated taking a shot herself, Gabriella nodded. "Once a week we get one of my brother's loser ass friends to go over to Erick's house, ring the door bell and when he answers, they're just gonna BANG!" she said slamming her right fist into her left palm, "Junk punch him, right up in his man business, and then he's gonna crumble up and the floor, and while he's crying and asking 'Whyyyy!'" she said pretending to be Erick, "They'll go, 'You Know Why!'" she said finishing up her story. Gabriella sat the shocked, leaning a little from side to side from her drunkenness.

"Wow… did you just think of that right now?" she asked surprised, Sharpay shook her head, leaning away from the bar to get more shots,

"No. I was thinking about it a lot on the way over here," she said taking another shot. She looked at Gabriella and shook her head once again, "Gabriella, you're going to have to take off his ring," she said taking Gabriella's shot as well. Gabriella looked down at her hand and shook her head,

"No," she said taking the ring off and putting it on the other finger, "I'll just put it on my other hand." Sharpay looked at her worriedly. She leaned back on the bar and said,

"You know what's going to make you feel better?" she said grabbing the airplane tickets from Gabriella's purse sitting next to them. "Where can you go that will make you forget all your troubles and make you feel like a total idiot?" she asked Gabriella holding out her tickets so she could see them. Gabriella shook her head and pointed at Sharpay.

"Do not say Vegas," she said taking another shot. Sharpay nodded her head excitedly,

"Vegas baby!" she smiled widely. Gabriella made a weird face.

"Vegas?" she asked disgusted. Sharpay nodded her head,

"Swish it around your mouth a little, think about," she said pointing at her head. Gabriella nodded,

"Vegas." She said understandingly, Sharpay smiled even wider,

"Vegas." She stated.

**What did i do wrong? what did i do right? what can i do better on? did you like it? did you not like it? Please Let me know i would love to hear it all! :D**


End file.
